


His Cold Body

by GlucoseGuardian



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: It sad, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlucoseGuardian/pseuds/GlucoseGuardian
Summary: My friend had made a very sad fic and I wanted to make one as well, so here it is I guess.





	

Today was just not a good day for you, this past week hasn’t been good for you, and it’s been like that since Jotaro Kujoh came to Morioh. Stands, murderers, this is all so crazy. Being only 16 and having to deal with such responsibilities like searching for a fucking bow and arrow that gives people these, what, ghost things with abilities? Along the way of this ridiculous journey you’ve met a lot of great people like Okuyasu, Koichi, Yukako, and yes Rohan too even though you hate to admit it.  
Everything didn’t go down until later when you finally find him, Kira Yoshikage, that bastard. It was just one problem after another and this dickbag was one of them. Okuyasu and that Hayato kid stood behind you as you confront Kira. Both of you are threatening each other, but the foe was quite formal while doing so. 

Minutes pass by and the two of you are engaged in combat. You both take multiple blows from one another, but you hit him hard enough into a wall that cause him to spit blood.” Looks like your stand isn’t cut out for one-on-one battles,” you tell him cockyly. Out of nowhere Okuyasu tells you to not let your guard down, but unfortunately...you, Okuyasu, and Hayato weren’t paying much attention. As Okuyasu teleports Kira closer to himself with his The Hand, he had taken Stray Cat from Hayatos bag, using it’s ability to it’s finest. You’re best friend, one of the most precious people in your life, has had a chunk of his side blown up. 

He needed you and you didn’t get to him fast enough, that damn Kira. Trying to heal someone and battling a person at the same isn’t an easy thing to do, especially when the asshole puppy guarded Okuyasu the whole time. But when you finally get to him, you stand there looking at him, wanting to help.

“ D-Don’t touch him!”

“ What?! Hayato what are you saying?”

“ I think he...might have used his body and…”

That hit you hard because it was the truth. Kira could have used Okuyasu’s body as a bomb, but you didn’t see Killer Queen touch him. Hayato isn’t even a stand user so why believe him? Why did this have to happen? You scream at Hayato saying that he’s not a stand user so he wouldn’t be able to tell. He shoots back with the “ I lived with him I can tell through his facial expressions!” Of course, the facial expressions, how could you forget about those?  
“ Kira Yoshikage!” 

“ I’m not sure...Since you were charging toward me, I'm not sure if I was even able to touch him or not. It all happened so fast,” he said, folding his arms. The way he spoke, how he stood, was almost like he was mocking you,” Maybe I should just...press the button?”  
“ D-Don’t, Yoshikage Kira!” It was terrifying knowing that he could blow up Okuyasu’s body at any given time. Kira stood there filling your mind on whether or not he turned Oku into a bomb or not. This was all too much for you. This was pure torture and you couldn’t be more terrified of the thought that you’d be losing your friend either way.  
“ If you were to heal him with your Crazy Diamond you may be risking YOUR life. He may not die, but you will trying to do so. I’ll just wait until you make your decision.”  
All you can do is stand shaking in fear as this monster destroys you. All thinking processes have stopped, you call out your stand and turn to Okuyasu to heal him, but Hayato stops you. He tells you that there’d be no way to save him due to Kira’s stand ability, so he jumped in front of you to touch Okuyasu’s knee, exploding into thousands of pieces. Obviously you’re going to save him using Crazy Diamond. This kid really has guts risking his life for you and Okuyasu’s sake.  
After healing the unconscious Okuyasu and hold him in your arms, you have to get out of there fast, because Kira conjured another one of Stray Cat’s bubbles. “ Okuyasu! I fixed your wounds open your eyes,” yelling into his ear, trying to wake him up,” Damn it wake up! Okuyasu! Okuyasu!” He was shaken, yelled at, and he still won’t open his eyes,” Okuyasu you can open your eyes now,” you shake him more as you yell at him to wake up. 

“ Josuke we have to leave! Okuyasu is…..He’s…,” Hayato worriedly cries a couple steps behind you.

“ No, shut up. You need to hurry up. Just run away,” you continued to sob, holding Oku in your arms. Your best friend was so cold which was odd because you healed him, he’s supposed to be fine now. This couldn’t be happening. “ Okuyasu….Okuyasu wake up. You have to wake up damn it! I’ll beat your ass if you don’t,” you continued in choked sobs. It wasn’t going to do any good. All you could do now was to hold his cold body.

 

 

The End-


End file.
